Introduction (Book 2)
広がる 『ソード・ワールド2.0』 の世界 みなさん, 冒険していますか? 本書は, 『ソード・ワールド2.0 ルールブックⅠ』 に続く, 追加ルール集です. 『ルールブックⅠ』 では, 6つの種族と6レベルまでのデータが用意されていました. ですが熱心な冒険者のみなさんにとっては, 上限である6レベルに到達するなど, あっという間のことだったのではないでしょうか. そこで, 本書 『ルールブックⅡ』 の登場です. 新たに7~10レベルの魔法リストが掲載されており, 最高10レベルまでキャラクターに対応しています. さらに新技能, 「エンハンサー」と「バード」も登場し, 従来のキャラクターのさらなる強化や, プレイの幅を広げることを可能としています. エンハンサーが用いる「練技」は, 戦士系のキャラクターを強化するには最適です. またバードが奏でる「呪歌」には, ユニークなものが多数存在しますし, 小鳥などのペットを連れて冒険することができるのも魅力です. その他にも新種族として, 竜人「リルドラケン」と, 陽気な彷徨い人「グラスランナー」追加され, 新たなキャラクターを作る楽しみも増えています. 強靱な肉体と圧倒的なパワーを秘めたリルドラケンは, 優秀な戦士になることができます. 一方のグラスランナーは, 驚異的な素早さと器用さを持ち, 魔法の影響を受けにくいという特性を持ちます. トリックスターとしプレイを楽しむのもよいでしょう. 当然, 6レベルを超えたキャラクター向けの戦闘特技も追加され, さらにゲームが奥深いものとなりました. 新しい戦闘特技によって, あなたのキャラクターをより個性豊かにすることができるはずです. また, 『ルールブックⅠ』 ではフレーバーでしかなかった名誉点の使い方も掲載してあります. オリジナルの武器や貴重なアイテムを入手できたり, 家や爵位を持てたりと, PCをさまざまに個性付けることが可能となっています. もちろん, こうしたPCの強化に対抗するべく, 個性豊かて強力な魔物もドンと100体以上が追加されました. GMはこの豊富な魔物たちを駆使して, 存分にPCたちを苦しめ, 恐怖させ, 楽しませてあげてください. そして新しい冒険の舞台として, 北のレーゼルドーン大陸も紹介しています. 加えてザルツ地方を中心とした, 名の知れたNPCも多数掲載していますので, GMはシナリオのタネに使ったり, NPCを自作する際の参考にしてもらえればと思います. さあ, 新しい冒険に旅立つ心構えはできましたか? あなたの前には, いままで以上の神秘と脅威, 大いなる力とそれを活用するための技術や手段が揃っています. あとは本書を熟読し, 実際に冒険の旅で活用するだけです. あなたを待っているのは, 富でしょうか. 名声でしょうか. それとも無惨な敗北と死でしょうか. さらなる刺激的なデータの揃った本書を活用し, もっともっと 『ソード・ワールド2.0』 を楽しんでください. みなさんにサイコロの神の加護が, ありますように. (tentative translation) Expanding the world of ‘Sword World 2.0’ Everyone, are you adventuring? This book continues the ‘sword world 2.0 rulebook’ by collecting additional rules. In the rulebook, there were rules for 6 races up to level 6. However, it didn’t take you enthusiastic adventurers long to reach hit the limit of level 6. From there, this rulebook takes over. With a new magic list for levels 7-10 this book supports characters up to level 10. The addition of the new abilities of the ‘Enhancer’ and ‘Bard’ will help strengthen existing characters and spread the game to new players. The skills of the Enhancer are optimized for strengthening characters of the fighter classes. Also, because of the Bard’s many unique spell songs, it is more appealing to take pets like small birds with you on adventures. Other than that, the addition of the new species, Lildraken (dragonfolk) and the cheerful, wandering Grassrunners allows new fun and interesting characters. The supple and overwhelmingly powerful Lildraken can become superior fighters. On the other hand, the Grassrunners, with their miraculous speed, resistance to the effects of magic, and skillfulness might be fun to play as Tricksters. Of course, since we included battle skills for those who have passed 6th level, the game has become a bit deeper/more complex. Also because of these new skills, you should be able to individualize your characters more. We’ve also included rules for the honor points introduced in the Rulebook for flavor. With these points, it is possible to further differentiate you character, giving them original weapons, valuable items, a house, or even a noble rank. Of course, we had to make something to oppose the increased strength of the characters, so we’ve added more than 100 new enemies rich in personality. GMs should use this abundance of creatures freely and without fear to make things difficult for the PCs, and give them something fun to do. In addition, as a new stage for adventures, this book introduces the northern continent Rezerudon(?). Because many NPC’s appear in this book, included in the central part of the continent, Zarutsu(?), GMs should feel free to incorporate them along with their own creations when using this area. Well, do you feel prepared to start a new adventure? Ahead of you light even greater dangers and mysteries than before, that you will need to use greater strength and skill to complete. After reading this book, you should find it useful in your travels. You’re waiting around, do you want to get rich? Want to be famous? Or die in a cruel defeat? Please use the stimulating data of this book to have even more fun playing Sword World 2.0. We wish you all the protection of the dice gods. Expanding the world of Sword World 2.0 Notes on using this book